


Love My Way.

by 3N1GM4



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Gay, I have no idea, Kinda, Lyric Fic?, M/M, Song fic?, also i suck at writing, because cliche cheesy couple stuff is cute, like really gay, my grammar is horrible please excuse it, please, this is my first fanfic please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3N1GM4/pseuds/3N1GM4
Summary: i needed to practice writing so i made this, it probably sucks but i dont give a shit---"What are you looking at?" Karl asked playfully."So swallow all your tears, my loveAnd put on your new face"Sapnap smiled at the older boy, opening his mouth to answer him."You can never win or loseIf you don't run the race""You."---Love My Way, by The Psychedelic Furs :)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love My Way.

Karl felt a drop of water drip onto his nose. Rain. Soon enough it had begun full-on raining. Sapnap sighed, "We should head home babe, we might get sick if we stay out here." Karl's eyes seemed to brighten, a wide smile spreading slowly across his face, "Wait!", he said quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "Karl, what are you doing?" Sapnap asked, raising an eyebrow. Karl was fumbling around trying to find the song, but eventually getting there. He quickly shoved his phone into his sweater and looked up at Sapnap. He began jumping around flailing his arms around, "C'mon Sap! Let's dance!" Sapnap smiled, he walked over to Karl and danced along to the music.  
  
  
_"There's an army on the dance floor  
__It's a fashion with a gun, my love"  
  
  
_Sapnap looked over at Karl, he was singing along.  
  
  
_"In a room without a door_  
_A kiss is not enough in"_  
  
  
Karl was ethereal, he looked gorgeous dancing around in the rain.  
  
  
_Love my way, it's a new road_  
_I follow where my mind goes  
  
_God, Sapnap was in love.  
  
  
_"They'd put us on a railroad_  
_They'd dearly make us pay_  
_For laughing in their faces_  
_And making it our way"  
  
  
_Karl had began to make his way towards Sapnap, still jumping around. Sapnap watched the boy with nothing but pure adoration and love.  
  
  
_"There's dust in all their hearts_  
_They just want to steal us all_  
_And take us all apart_  
_But not in"  
  
  
_Karl held his hand out to Sapnap, the younger taking it almost immediately.  
  
  
_"Love my way, it's a new road_  
_I follow where my mind goes_  
_Love my way, it's a new road_  
_I follow where my mind goes"  
  
  
_Karl continued to jump around, this time with Sapnap in hand. Sapnap had been staring at Karl, Karl turned to look at Sapnap and giggled.  
  
  
_'Love my way, it's a new road_  
_I follow where my mind goes"  
  
  
_"What are you looking at?" Karl asked playfully.  
  
  
_"So swallow all your tears, my love_  
_And put on your new face"  
  
  
_Sapnap smiled at the older boy, opening his mouth to answer him.  
  
  
_"You can never win or lose_  
_If you don't run the race"_

 _  
_ "You."


End file.
